


四十一分钟

by SilentBridge



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Jealousy, M/M, Trying again
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他手里拿着瓶啤酒打开了门。Zach的眼睛隐藏在那副恼人的墨镜及那顶恼人的帽子下，他穿着条难看到吓人的蓝色短裤和一件丑毙了的T恤。而Chris的心跳不听话地加快了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四十一分钟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forty-one minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144067) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> This is a translation work of museaway's 'Forty-one minutes'. It's so painfully beautiful and it moved me so. Therefore I have to translate it!  
> museway, thank you so much for letting me share your remarkable work and I hope we can see more Pinto stories of yours! 
> 
> 本文是museaway女神的Pinto文《Forty-one minutes》的翻译。文中出现的人名、地名等均与现实无关。P.S: 谢谢又鸟又鸟让我看到了这么好看的文以及帮我想人话QAQ我俩算了一下文里大概有十多个明示暗示的虐点，简直就是细数了一遍ST12后的各种虐点，这篇文又美又伤，英语好的大大们一定要去读一遍原文！

是那泥土的味道让他爆发了。即使在他的指甲里残留着，在他的指尖上深嵌着，它还是有那么一种特别干净东西存在着。不管他多么用力地擦洗，这味道始终久久萦绕。他擦鼻子时闻的到，啃手指时闻的到，就连那根拇指最终被咬破时，那味道依旧弥漫着。他吮吸着伤口，直到再也尝不到血的味道，才在拇指上倒了些双氧水。他为这刺痛发出嘶声，看着双氧水不断冒泡，疼痛渐渐消失。他用毛巾擦干了手。

他瞥了眼手机，按了下屏幕查看时间。

四十一分钟。

他握紧拳头击打着胸膛以此赶走那股奇怪的感受，然后使劲深吸了一口气。接着紧紧闭着双眼，大张着口呼出来。过了多久了？他记不清了。他一直想要去纽约，而Zach一直传来关于伦敦天气的短讯，但是他们的日程表都被工作填得满满当当，这根本行不通。这其实反而更好，对吧？如果Zach来片场的话，他们肯定会像两个小孩子一样胡闹，很可能就会让一天的拍摄工作统统泡汤。然后Chris会生自己的气，再向Zach身上发泄，他们就会两个月不再说话。

他紧抿着嘴唇对着浴室的镜子，看着、仔细地看着自己。自从回到家以后他看起来好多了，没再那么像一具行尸走肉。他的眼下不再那么发紫，但是长出来的胡子还是花白的。化妆确实能创造奇迹，但去他妈的他现在又不在片场。他对自己说，这就是两部持续多年的系列电影所造成的的代价。有两周的假期还是值得高兴的。当然了，这意味着所有人都想看到他：参加派对，共进晚餐，抑或仅仅是顺路来访，喝酒聊天。如果说他情愿关门不出，打理菜园，平躺在泳池边，去游个泳，然后陷入慵懒的夏日午睡，让身上的水份自然干燥，这听上去就太自私了。但这就是他告诉别人的话。

最重要的是，他想要独处。没有观众，没有报道，没有相机。

手机屏幕已经半暗，当他看过去时，它暗掉了。

三十八分钟。

他双手撑在浴室台子的边缘，侧目凝视着水的流干。他完全不知道这件事会有怎么样的结果。Zach说过他会来城里。他会顺便来拜访。Chris几乎要拒绝他，别来，但是他没有发出那条短讯。他们会吃一顿午饭，聊聊天，约定会保持联系。然后Zach会离开，Chris会在接下来的二十四小时里瘫在床上，漫无目的地看着电视，直到他觉得自己身体已经成为床垫的一部分为止。他最终会起床的，然后洗澡，好几天选择性的无视Zach的短讯。当他回信的时候，那会是条只有一个字的答复。而且他绝对不会再登陆Instagram了。Zach贴出来的东西都是炫耀的狗屁，这不是说Chris是亲眼看到的或者别的什么。

三十五分钟。

他也许该做点什么，收拾一下家——只是稍微收拾一下。把那堆渐渐遍布整张沙发的书摞起来。他本打算检查一遍他的收藏，筛选掉那些赠刊，但最终还是把它们收集在了一起。他倒在这一片杂乱的沙发上，双手穿过头发。他把一只脚搁在茶几上，发现到脚踝那里脏了。还有时间冲个澡，然而他却把头倚靠在沙发背上，倒计时着。

二十九。

二十八。

***

他手里拿着瓶啤酒打开了门。Zach的眼睛隐藏在那副恼人的墨镜及那顶恼人的帽子下，他穿着条难看到吓人的蓝色短裤和一件丑毙了的T恤。而Chris的心跳不听话地加快了。

 “嘿，”他淡淡地说，转身走回自己的房子。他听见Zach关上了前门，在那一刻他好奇对方是否改变主意离开了，但是他听到外套脱下的声音，让人意外地，Zach脚步轻轻地跟随在自己的身后。Chris站在厨房水槽前。他两口喝完自己的啤酒，把瓶子放下。

 “你想要来一瓶吗？”他询问道，然后打开冰箱拿出两瓶来，即使Zach并没有回答他。他打开它们，塞给Zach一瓶，大口大口地喝着。

“为了你的健康，”他在啜饮中挣扎着说出来。Zach把玩着酒瓶，皱着眉头将Chris从头到脚扫视了一遍。

“你看上去糟透了，”他最终说道。

“我刚才在园子里干活。”

 “Mmm，”Zach回答。他缓缓地喝了一口啤酒，嘴唇徘徊在瓶口，简直超出了严格必要的时间。Chris移开了视线。“真遗憾你雇不到人来替你做这些活。”

“纽约怎么样？”Chris不答反问。他知道自己听起来很暴躁。

“伦敦怎么样？”Zach反击道，又喝了一口。“还有 _巴黎_ ？”

“伦敦是工作而已，”Chris低语。

“百老汇也是。顺便一说，谢谢来看演出。”

 “小事一桩，”Chris冷淡地说。“而且我真是 _谢谢_ 你常打来电话，就像你承诺过那样。”

Zach叹了口气，双手握在酒瓶上。“我们要真要这样吗？”他问道。“我们真打算要花上一整个下午这样子吗？

“至少 _我_ 打给你了。”

“是呀，你打了。”Zach低声说道。

 “他生气了吗？”Chris问道，回想起上次午夜后他打给Zach时那含糊不清的第二个声音。Zach给了他一个疲惫的眼神。

“你认为呢？”过了一会儿他问道。

“我认为，”Chris慢慢地说，对着他手里的酒瓶皱着眉，收紧了他的下巴，“我们应该到外面去。园子里的阳光很好。”

Zach脸上的神情柔软了。“好，”他说道。

 

***

Zach坐在一张歪歪扭扭的躺椅上。Chris把双脚浸泡在泳池里。水很冰凉，这两天一直是阴天，而他还没有用上太阳能加热。刚把腿伸下去的时候，他的皮肤感到一阵刺痛，但是过了一小会儿就没那么糟了，几乎能感觉到温暖，大概吧。

“所以你们俩还……？”他问道，指向Zach和那位虚幻的存在，那个他将拒绝再想起的人。但是Zach懂了。

“没有了。”他安静地说。

Chris对自己感到安心而生气，他居然会感到安心，他的喉咙居然会发紧以至于他不得不使劲咬牙来控制住表情。

“这真糟糕，老兄，”他说道，但是他不是真心的。他没看到Zach在他身后耸了耸肩。

“没有本该的那么糟糕。”

 “所以你觉得你应该跳上一架飞机然后把你的霉运带到我门前，”Chris摇了摇头说道。

“差不多就是那样。”

然后是长长的沉默。

“所以，你为第三部电影而兴奋吗？”Chris问道，这烂透了，而Zach也知道这很烂透了，因为他摇着头说道，“噢， _不_ ，”然后双臂抱住膝盖。

“为什么不？”Chris问道，以一种糟糕的高中戏剧的方式，逼自己瞪大眼睛。“上一部相当成功呀。”

“别再转移话题了，”Zach说道，去他的Zach式心理访谈，但是Chris垂下了头。

“这是你决定的，”Zach提醒他。

Chris咬着嘴唇内侧直到开始疼痛。

“你会让自己流血的，”Zach指出，但是已经太晚了，强烈的铁锈味充斥着他的口腔，并一直钻向胃里。

“是你让我别拿我的职业生涯冒险的，”Chris嘶哑地说，舌尖舔着抽痛的地方。

“我是在为你好。”

Chris看向他，眼泪冲了上来，但是操他的。

“哦，原来是这个原因，”他说道。

 “你觉得这对我来说就容易吗？”Zach厉声道。“知道你的感受，我的感受，你真觉得这有任何一件事是容易的吗？”

Chris擦了擦他的眼睛。

“你只是太懦弱了，不敢去发现这也许行得通。”他脱口而出。

“我不想成为——”

“因为我 _当时是愿意的_ 。”

“——或者是你在未来里会怨恨的对象，Christopher。”

他们都安静了很长一段时间。Chris的胸膛起伏着，他吸了一下鼻子，然后又是一下，再次擦拭着眼睛。

 “我知道，”他喃喃地说。他几乎听不清接下来说的话，那半被噎住的字眼。他听起来那么可悲，他知道，但是他没办法在乎这个。“那现在呢？”

Zach的呼出的气息拉长了，颤抖了起来。Chris看着他的双腿滑进他身边的泳池里。他们大腿几乎靠在了一起，在水下，他们的脚踝轻轻刷过彼此。Zach伸出一只手，放在了他的双膝上。他没有说话，只是点头，所以Chris也点头，而那就如同他今天第一次看到了日光。他转过头，这样他就面向了Zach的耳朵，他伸出手摘下了对方的墨镜。他叠起眼镜，放在了安全距离外。然后探出身子，将Zach的脸转向自己。

 “可以吗？”他问道，他能闻到Zach的气息：他的古龙水，他的衣料柔软剂，和他的汗水在那件丑毙了的T恤上发出那麝香味的暗流。然后Chris就再也闻不到那股泥土味了。

Zach以吻代替了回答，粗糙的胡茬摩擦着Chris的脸颊，曲起大手捧着他的后脑勺。Chris深深地吻着Zach，如同他是自己赖以生存的氧气，那针刺般的泪水再次涌出他的眼睛，却只能让他更用力地亲吻着对方。Zach在喉间发出了一声呻吟，就是这样。Chris完了。他把Zach拉倒在草坪上，拱起了身子，Zach的手滑进他的衣下，抚摸着他的胸膛，紧紧地抱着他。Zach的身体如同那锚定般的沉重，Zach就在这里。Zach就在 _这里_ 。Zach在亲吻他，于是所有的这一切——数月的无言无语，对能临时填补Chris生命中那个Zach形状空洞的盲目寻求——都可以停止了。

 “我会搬回来的，”Zach在他的唇间呢喃。“如果你开口，我会搬回来的。”

“我不会开口的，”Chris认真地说。

“我知道。”


End file.
